


来自深渊

by Hermit_999



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermit_999/pseuds/Hermit_999
Summary: 斯科特需要克服一些PTSD





	来自深渊

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然没有详细瑟瑟描写，互攻注意   
> 全新x战警v1背景，被通缉的万，射，艾玛，秘客建立新泽维尔学院与狼叔等对峙。

斯科特躺在床上。万磁王用金属搭建了新泽维尔天才青少年学院的大部分建筑。无处不在的金属很容易冷，冷气和战栗从四肢的毛细血管涌向心脏，就像凤凰之力不留情面地离开他。   
他在发抖。肌肉自作主张以每秒80次的速度撞击床板，该死的金属床板，他冰凉的皮肤敲击床板，他不难想见万磁王——那个混蛋——监控到他的房间磁场每晚都在颤动。可怜巴巴的斯科特，艾玛，斯科特需要供暖。他紧紧闭着双眼，以防天花板被轰穿。他的眼皮压迫晶状体，生理性的眼泪被锁在薄薄的皮肤后面。 

艾瑞克每天仍和他一道出去寻找新的学生，并且兼任战斗教学和技术工作。万磁王，不是万磁王博士，如果和金刚狼打照面，我会对付他。  
他偶尔投向斯科特的眼神快的好像错觉。斯科特没有忘记，这个男人惯于在艰苦的环境下发号施令。他们在查尔斯麾下和他相互争斗了几十年。   
他仍在睡眠时间发抖，热量离开他，凤凰离开他，琴离开他。不同于波比，不同于神域的洛基。他的飞快跳动的心脏不肯供热。斯科特咬紧牙关压制抽搐的肌肉。  
嘎吱。  
他的肌肉记忆飞快抓向床头的眼镜，只有一团虚空。   
“出......出去，万磁王。”他的声音在紧闭的牙缝后一字一句蹦出来。  
“你不太好。”   
“别跟艾玛......艾玛说，”斯科特深呼吸。“别和伊尔雅娜说。”   
结实的身体坐在床边，万磁王大概用手覆在床单上，轻柔的磁场固定住床的颤动，“当然。”   
斯科特深呼吸。呼气，吸气。凤凰之力缠绕着红女巫与霍普，那种窒息——窒息感，他剧烈地发抖，仿佛要被渐渐脱离的凤凰撕成碎片——   
“安静，斯科特，安静。”  
床摇晃了一下。身体的颤抖与斯科特脑子里旺盛的自尊拮抗着，他梗着脖子。他的额头倚上干净棉布质地的肩膀，艾瑞克强硬地把他按在自己肩上，另一只手拍打斯科特的背。后者挣扎着，最终让身体停留在磁能者温热的怀中。他们挤在为了节约空间而建的窄小卧房里。  
“你需要休息，”艾瑞克冷淡的声音说，“好好休息，孩子。” 

多影姐妹有别的事要做。而艾玛也许正在渐渐恢复读心能力。对万磁王天天往斯科特房里跑这件事，她偶尔说一句无伤大雅的嘲讽。   
斯科特渐渐喜欢上每天定时的清脆敲门声，喜欢锁自动划开，喜欢每晚颈侧潮湿的呼气，喜欢艾瑞克平稳的睡姿——他的手通常扶在年轻者肩旁或肩胛骨上。  
某次他们与时空穿越者们不巧地偶遇，争夺一个刚觉醒的变种人少年。小一点的那个斯科特冲年长的斯科特毫不留情地发射雷光。他没有闪躲。准头还不够，年轻的斯科特·萨默斯，还不够。他的上臂被擦了一道烧伤。艾瑞克当晚小心地不碰伤口，斯科特坚决把着他的手，盖在胀鼓的绷带上。热力刺激糜/烂的皮肤，刺痛酸麻，他睡得却十分安稳。新闻里的小镭射眼与小琴·格蕾不再诱发斯科特夜间的不安。 

艾瑞克有时简单回忆早年的传奇冒险，他谈起查尔斯时声音终于没那么平稳。   
“我们在码头认识，一见如故。”他简要地说。  
斯科特的手挣开艾瑞克的禁锢，他紧闭着眼，指尖划过年长者的胸口，劲动脉，轻柔地划上后者紧皱的眉峰。他已经很久没有在睡前失温抽搐了。  
“给我眼镜。”   
磁场带着红宝石眼镜架在他脸上。斯科特第一次在床上看他，透过红宝石的滤镜，他看见磁力者喜爱的酒红睡衣，细碎的白发，还有犹太式的薄唇。他单纯地去啄艾瑞克的嘴唇。后者没有犹豫，那条善于蛊惑的舌头尝起来并没什么特别。他们同样强壮，同样富有经验，在彼此的背上轮流抓着对方的头发——愉快的颤/抖与发热，与斯科特试图逃离的那种截然不同。做到中途，斯科特可怜的眼镜又滑落在地上。  
艾瑞克的吻覆盖上他紧闭的左眼，“当心，孩子。”   
这让年轻人又硬了，“混蛋......混球，艾瑞克......别那么叫我。”   
“你可以看我。”   
“你疯了吗？”   
磁控者近乎慈爱地嗤笑，“别忘了你们叫我什么，“磁力大师”，不是吗——我会用磁场护盾吸收你的激光。”   
斯科特充满怀疑，“一小会儿，别玩太大了，老家伙。” 他强调那个称呼，试图挽回一些。  
他在感受到磁场架构完毕后缓缓睁开眼睛，透过喷涌流淌的红光直视银色睫毛后灰蓝的眼睛。   
他看到了——那是深渊。斯科特朴素幸福的生活从他第一次见到x学院翠绿的草地开始，之后不断下滑，下滑，下滑，凤凰，天启，“再无变种人”，分裂......这是万磁王早已了然的灰暗的肮脏的深渊，“行必要之事者”——终于，他也将滑落至此，成为某人的的共犯，恶人，恐怖分子，和英雄作对之人。   
不，我不像他，教授，原谅我，原谅我，原谅我，查尔斯。   
他在红蓝交织的瞳孔中看到了斯科特·萨默斯。


End file.
